User talk:Bunnyjoke
Hello Hi, Bunnyjoke. I was very sorry to see that you and Tom had resigned from GTA WIKIA. I personally felt that you were the right person for the job and its sad too see you go. Really, I am not too fond of the administration that is left, and I feel my time there has pretty much run its course too. I might help them in the future when GTA V comes out, but other than that, I feel its time for me to move on to LA Noire wikia and help out there. Again, I am very sorry to see you go, and I hope that this message will get to you. I felt that you were getting a raw deal from the other admins, and I can understand why you left. Again, I am sorry to see you go, and I wish you luck on your next ventures. Respectfully, Leafsfanatic22 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Leafsfanatic22 02:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. PLease message me back on this wikia if you wish. Respectfully, Leafsfanatic22 03:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was just so sorry to see the way you were treated at GTA Wikia. One little thing that Jeff didn't like turned into the two best admins on GTA WIKIA resigning. Again, I am very sorry, actually i was sort of monitoring the in fighting that was going on there; I didn't like it and I'm not sure that I really feel comfortable with that type of stuff going on.I think that you got a bum rap and that you were doing a good job. A REALLY good job. Also, you got a message on your talk page that they want another admin on Grand Theft Wiki, the split site, and I am thinking of going there too. So, I hope to see you on LA Noire wiki, and best of luck. Respectfully, Leafsfanatic22 03:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you have LA Noire? I hope to see you and Tom there sometimes, I am a regular contributor. Leafsfanatic22 04:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You should really get it. Its fantastic. I'm sorry, but I am really pissed that you were treated the way you were on GTA wikia. It doesn't make me want to go back there. I just figured that someone needed to let you know that you were doing a great job. I'm not just blowing smoke, I really thought you were doing a good job. Personally I believe that Jeff is going to run that wikia into the ground. He's just going to block everyone who uploads pictures. When you and Tom resigned, I though here we go, this wikia is Fucked. I don't swear often, but this situation calls for it.Leafsfanatic22 04:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL thats funny. Maybe we are alike. So, if you ever want to talk about anything just leave me a message on this wiki. Maybe i'll make a few edits sometimes. Fix up some of the spelling and grammar and whatnot. (Cant add information or anything obviously LOL) I am known to be somewhat of a spelling and grammar "Nazi." If you get LA Noire make sure to get on the wikia because it needs some help ( A lot of information and stubs to add to.) Until our paths cross again, Leafsfanatic22 04:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem, lets chat again sometime. Leafsfanatic22 04:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Id like that too, because you are a good editor and from what I see a good person with good intentions. So what time is it where you are? I it almost 12 Midnite or is it morning? I'll give you one of my trademark Cheers. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 04:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you live in North America west coast? I live in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. I felt like I was the only one from Canada on GTA wikia. Leafsfanatic22 04:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) thats cool. Anyways, I hope to chat with you again sometimes. Need to go to bed. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 04:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC)/Raymond Hey, Bunny, just wondering, hows it going? Did you get LA Noire yet? Tom and the staff there promoted me to patrol officer on LA Noire wiki, I was pretty happy. La Noire wiki is going pretty well, however, there is a lot of character stubs, and a lot of work to still be done. The site is run very well by Tom, NONE of the drama of GTA wikia. Havent caugt any vandalism on my short time a PO yet. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 00:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, its smooth sailing over there at LA Noire wiki, and my patrol partner some guy name Liendax, is a super good editor and we work well togther. Yeah, I'll give agent wiki a look-see. I'm afraid I'm not going to have as much time to edit now that I go back to school (Grade 11) tomorrow. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 01:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got the message from Ilan too. I would like to join, but I am pretty busy with La Noire wiki. I could probably join in a week or so, I will message you again when I am ready to join it. :) Good to chat with you again, Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 00:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man, what up? Leafsfanatic22 23:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really? If Jeff left would you go back? I would. :D Anyways, did you get LA Noire? Leafsfanatic22 00:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You 'NEED '''L.A. Noire! Every second you don't have LA Noire, you are missing a second in which you could be playing LA Noire. :) You know, you should read Jeff's talk page. Gerald Boyers is defending you. I would. He seems like a good guy but I don't understand why he is still so obssesed with Jeff and Dan. He left wikia, that all well and good, but I just don't understand why he's making sucha big deal out of how GTA WIKIA is run. Anyways, how are you and Ilan doing on Agent wiki and r* wiki? Leafsfanatic22 00:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Its awesome. Just the story is so complex and well thought out and the characters are great. Do you think it is possible that Jeff will get 'the boot' from GTA WIKIA? Leafsfanatic22 01:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! How are you enjoying it so far? By the way, you need to find the newpapers that have backstory revealing cutscenes, if you don't, the game is confusing as heck and the storyine won't make sense. The newspapers are found during cases. We could use a good editor like you on L.A. Noire wiki, I hope you will consider joining that Wiki, no drama there! Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, if you don't mind me being nosey how much did you pay for it on ebay? Because in Canada, it cost 69.99$. Leafsfanatic22 21:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL! YOu got a steal. :) Yeah, I got it the day it came out. So it was expensive. Great buy, because you will get at least 60 HRS of playtime out of it, if you platinumed and got DLC like I did. :) Leafsfanatic22 21:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool. Unfortunately I have to go now, but give me another message when L.A. Noire comes for you... Just don't expect a GTA Clone. It's a different type of game. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi bunny. Did L.A Noire come yet? By the way, I was offered a promotion to become an admin, along with my patrol partner, on L.A Noire wiki. I feel really honoured, and the way that that wiki is run a long with Tom and Anon is really good. Hows it going? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I've never played gangstar either, I only like GTA and I really liked the True Crime series, for some reason. That's cool, so did you see the recent things going on at GTA wikia? They have 'blammed' most of the trivia, saying that 'we don't do trivia here anymore.' Oh well, I prefer LA Noire wiki, its going so well over there. Leafsfanatic22 21:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you really landed on your feet! Anyway, I'd love to be admin, but I need to learn HTML computer language. I am by no means a computer guy, LOL. But I do have a grat knowlegde for L.A Noire. Also, do you have reddead? Leafsfanatic22 [[User talk:Leafsfanatic22|''Talk]] 22:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Where are you in the game? Also, I became an Admin on L.A. Noire wiki. Have you play Mafia II? Because I saw it at EB games for 15.00 and want to get it. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Yeah, they really pushed the envelope with the nudity thing and some of the content manner, but it's nothing normail people can't handle. Yeah, the homicide is fun. Do you really believe that there is a serial killer on the loose? Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I wont! Don't worry, I'm not a spoiler. L.A Noire wiki is the spoiler LOL> Promise me youll be there after you beat the game. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 00:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thats understandable. Well keep enjoying L.A. Noire and I will go get Mafia II and start on it. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 00:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. Sorry to hear about Ollie's passing, obviously I never met him, but he looked and sounded like such a cute dog. He will rest in peace, I'm sure. Respectfully, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 04:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was like my old cat Jenna. She was only two months older than me. When I was ten, she had to be put down bc of diabetes. She was the perfect cat, very smart. Its hard... Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 15:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I've had a new cat now for six years. Lucy her name is. Very cute, and funny, but the stupidest thing ever. :) Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 15:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. I'll probably add my cats, eventually. I'm pretty busy now. But I will eventually add them. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 16:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC)